Stuck in the 2D World
by Hinata Aron
Summary: "Would you not like a beautiful Kaito?" This is how the new Vocaloid Butlor game starts off, but what if Kaito falls in love with his new Mistress? *Please note it makes refrence to how rate R games are*


_**Stuck in the 2D world**_

Yawwwwwwwnnnn. What's this? Am I being installed? I wonder who bought my game. I can't wait to see what they look like. Gasp! She's beautiful!

"I'm so glad to have this new game!" Her voice is like an angel! "Ok, new game" *Click* Oh, oh, oh! She is beautiful! With her brown hair falling gracefully on her shoulders, and her mud brown eyes- no not mud, mud is too dirty for her sparkling eyes. Her bright dark brown eyes that sparkled like the stars in the sky. No! Brighter than the stars in the darkness of the new moon.

"Would you like to have a Kaito? Why yes I would." *Click* Ahh, now I have a better chance to see where my lovely mistress lives. Hmmm. This is rather a small room. No, wait this is an apartment. That's a lot of boxes. Did you just move to this small apartment mistress?

**"Good morning**

** -Master**

** -Mistress."**

"Master! Well I guess their trying to get all kinds of people to buy their game." That they are, but I am glad that you bought my game.

**"We will have breakfast in a few minutes Mistress.**

** -Thank you.**

** -Whatever."** *Click*

** "Good. We also have several things schedule for this evening.**

** -Ok**

** -No, I would like to go out into the Garden today**

** -No, I want to lay in bed all day."**

"Hmm. The Garden seems like fun." *Click* No you just want to show off your beauty off to all those ugly flowers and make them feel shameful. Heh.

**"Would you like to eat breakfast outside then?**

** -Yes, that would be wonderful**

** -No, to many bugs!"** *Click*

**"Yes Mistress. Would you like to wear a sundress out there too?**

** -Yes**

** -No"** *Click* Oh, if only I could see you in a sundress like the one in this stupid game! But sadly this is only just a game. Sigh. But , just being able to spend more time with you makes it all the better. ... Yes, all the better...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*One week later*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"Mistress, it appears this puppy does not have a home.<strong>

** -Let us take it home then!**

** -That is none of our concern."** *Click*

**"Ma'am, you do know puppies are hard to handle?**

** -I don't care! We have a room and this puppy needs a home.**

** -I guess your right..." ***Click* You are so kind my dear Mistress.

**"You are right. Let us take this darling puppy home then?**

** -Good"**

"Haha. Only one option to chose from." *Click* Your laughter is so cute mistress. I wish I could always make you smile and laugh forever but I am only a guy form the 2D world. Sigh. I cannot speak outside this stupid script!

**"Would you like to save?**

**-Yes**

**-No"**

"Hmm. I guess I should save now and go to bed being how its past three o'clock in the morning. *yawn* I'll have to put up those last two boxes up tomorrow too." Don't do that. If you take care of those two boxes it keeps you away from me even longer *Click* Sigh, I guess I can't stop you. If only I were real then I could spend all my time in the world with you, and not get confined by only set words and story of this game, of this 2D world. If I wasn't in this world then I would show you my true feelings. I would tell them over and over to you, until you knew them by heart. I guess all I can do is make sure that you're happy… Well I'm just glad you spend as much time with me as you do.

"Heehee. Night Kaito." Oh, don't give me that sweet kind smile that makes my 2D heart fly high into the sky, making it go farther than space itself. Good night though… I wish you could hear me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Next Day*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Morning Kaito!" Morning my dear. It's only six. You woke up early today. Heh. That makes me happy… *Click*<p>

"**Woof, woof. Ahh! I am sorry my mistress! I don't know how she got in here!**

** -You found out it's gender?**

** -Haha, Its fine."**

"Aww the puppy is so cute one the screen! What with its pretty short golden fur. Heehee. I bet it's a germen Sheppard. Hmm. Just look at Kaito's face!" Oh dear no. I wish they didn't make me have such an uncool face in this game. "Haha! His face looks is full of panic and sorry. His blue hair going all over the place. Haha… But it's cute." I take back what I said earlier. "Ahh, anyways!" *Click*

**"No it's not fine. *Sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Well I must take my leave now.**

** -Ok. **

** -What! Why?"** *Click*

**"There is a new butler I must train.**

** -I want to meet him.**

** -Make sure he's trained well." **

"Oh! I want to see what this butler looks like!" *Click* Oh no! What if she likes him more than me!

**"Very well, I will get him this instant."** No stupid! Don't show her him! Gya! Stupid program! **"After a moment**. **Here you are ma'am."**

**"Hello, my name is Len."**

"Aww! He's so cute with his blonde hair! And yellow eyes too! I could just eat him up, buuuuuuuuuuuut Kaito is hot." My game could brake right now and I would die happy. Heh. You're so nice to all the characters in this game. I like that about you, but just remember I am the only butler for you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Two weeks and a Few Days Later*<strong>_

* * *

><p>YAAAAAWWWWNNNN. Hmmm. She's on later than usual. I wonder if something happened. Wait, what's this? What's she installing? Is it a new game?... So what if it is? She'll still play my game... Right?<p>

"Kya! I'm so happy the Gakupo game came out so quickly! I can't wait until it's done downloading! I'm going to play it 24/7!" 2-24/7? Uh, I guess that's the typical reaction for when you get a new game right? ha-ha y-yea, that's it.

**"Welcome would you like a Gakupo? "**

"Huh? Just like the other game... Well, they all start that way anyways." *Click*

**"Your walking down the street enjoying the day when-**

**Ow! Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."**

"Oh! You met the butler like this! So cool."

**"I was just looking at ht newspaper for open jobs. I should have been paying attention,**

** -Sir**

** -Ma'am."**

"Again with the option of gender, haha." *Click*

**"I feel so bad.**

** -You said you were looking for a job?**

** -you should be." ***Click*

**"Uh, yes ma'am.**

** -Why don't you come work for me then? I'm looking for a new butler.**

** -You'll work for me now. You can pay for the dry cleaning I'll need for this dress with the money you'll earn."** *Click*

**"Oh, thank you! I'll work hard for you!**

***Later that day* **

**"Thank you for the job Ma'am- I mean Mistress.**

** -Your welcome.**

** -Just make sure you do your job."**

"Oh look at Gakupo! He looks so handsome in that butler suit with his purple hair pulled up and everything. He looks hotter than Kaito." If I were real my heart would have already been broken and shattered into a million pieces.

I guess I should face the truth. All games come to an end. It was only a matter of time before you got bored with me. Before you found a new game and put mine to an end. *Sigh* I still wish I could tell you my true feelings.

Heh. It's funny though. I've been thinking of ways I could come out of this 2D world and live with you in the real world. If not that at least convey to you my feelings. It looks like I'll never get to do that now... At least your happy. You know, I think I'm happy just to see you smile. I guess this is what love truly is. To see the one you love happy. Just remember that I'm really grateful to have been loved by you. Good bye Mistress...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Three Months Later*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hmm? *Blink Blink* What's going on? Someone's waking me up from my sleep? The only way to do that is if you start to play my game because that's what I programmed into myself when my mistress... stopped.. playing me... Does this mean she sold me and I have a new mistress now? WAIT! This game does allow guys to play it too... Lord please don't let my new owner be a male.<p>

"Man that Gakupo game got bad. I know it was rated R and stuff, but come on! Sigh, I just need a break from it is all. I'm glad I didn't throw out this Kaito game." So you WERE going to throw me out... I'm glad you didn't either. "Heh, this game is better than the newer one though... I don't know why, but for some reason I feel a connection with this game that I don't have with the other ones." What? Does this mean you love me or my game! "Maybe I just like this one more than the other. Haha. Maybe I love Kaito. Might as well say it. Love you Kaito!" I-I-I l-love you too! I love you too! I-

**"-LOVE YOU TOO!"** Wait! Was that!

"Whoa! Did I just hear that! I-it didn't come from the game though... EHH! W-what!" W-what! Did my words reach her! B-but they aren't apart of the game! Wait, why is she blushing so hard and looking away from the screen? I-is she embarrassed? Waaaah! B-but-!

"Y-you know Kaito, i-if you were real I-I wouldn't m-mind that." What?... Does she love me like that? "W-wait, what am I saying! T-that could never happen! Right?"

**"Morning Mistress."**

"... I-I wish i-it would, t-though." S-same here. "A-anyways! Let's get back to the game!" Yes let us. Let us spend some time together. Right here, right now.

**Thank you for reading my story! This is based off the song Rainbow Girl- Which broke my heart. I wanted to change the ending in teh song to where he was able to convy his feelings... I'm thinking about adding to the ending and make it even better, but I don't know if I should. What do ya'll think?**

**Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. Hope it make sinse. If I didn't I'm sorry! Thank you again for reading *Bows* and please do tell if I should add to the ending (More liek an alternet ending really)**


End file.
